


Halo

by cutemaximoffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky and reader cuddle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemaximoffs/pseuds/cutemaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this originally on tumblr and felt like it needed to be on here too//<br/>Bucky and the reader are in a relationship and cuddle//<br/>based on the song Halo by Beyonce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

//remember those walls I built?  
well, baby, they’re tumbling down  
they didn’t even put up a fight,  
didn’t even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
but I never really had a doubt  
standing in the light of your halo  
I’ve got my angel now//  
Bucky shifts awkwardly on his feet, the nervousness taking over, trying to listen to the soft noise of the elevator to distract him from thinking about her. He hasn’t been in any type of relationship since the 40s and after the brain washing, his personality was gone. He was nothing but a shell of a man that was dead, mentally. But when he met her, he felt alive again. The memories of his past self flooded his brain in bright, vivid color and he saw the world differently. He built up this barrier around his feelings, no one, not even Steve could seem to get around them. But her, she demolished that barrier with a fucking wrecking ball. He opened right up to her, very quickly. It scared him, quite frankly, that one person could do such a thing to him. The feeling was very alien and strange to him, through the panic attacks or night terrors she always knew how to bring him back. The thought of someone having that effect on him twisted his brain into a pretzel, he never understood what was happening, or why, but he knew that she was all he had. He would do whatever he could to make sure she was safe and happy.  
//and it’s like I’ve been awakened  
every rule I had you breaking  
it’s the risk that I’m taking  
I ain’t never gonna shut you out//  
She clambers out of bed and turns around to pull up the duvet, smoothing out the wrinkles. There was really no point, when Bucky got there and they got into her bed to cuddle they’d end up messing it up. When she thought of Buckys strong comforting arms around her waist and his head tucked snugly in the crook of her neck she got butterflies. She never had these feelings for anyone, despite the many one-night-stands and relationships that have only lasted a few weeks. He opened her eyes to what it was like to really love someone, and boy, did she think that was beautiful. She knew he was broken inside. She knew he’d never share his feelings with anyone, in fear of being taken over again, but she got around it, she made him open up to her like a book, which is something he swore he’d never do. She also knew he was a master assassin, that he had killed hundreds with his hands, the same hands that play with her hair and brush against her fingertips and give her goosebumps from contact. He used to be so dangerous, she understood that, but to her, he was like a lost puppy. Bucky needed her, desperately, and she was going to be there for him.  
//everywhere I’m looking now,  
I’m surrounded by your embrace  
baby I can see your halo,  
you know you’re my saving grace//  
The elevator dings and the doors slide open, he takes a shaky breathe and continues down the grey halls of the Avengers tower to her room. The walk feels never-ending and when he makes it to her room, he feels nothing but relief. He raises his fist and knocks softly as the anxiety bubbles in his stomach. If having butterflies when you’re nervous was real, he’d have a whole zoo in his. The doorknob turns and the door opens, revealing her, dressed in some grey sweatpants and a black sports bra. Her hair was in a loose French braid, trailing down her neck to the middle of her back. She probably thought she looked like a mess, but to him, she was a goddess. She smiles softly at him and he returns the gesture, taking a step inside the clean apartment. Everything had its place, nothing was on the ground and the tables and countertops sparkled with a just-cleaned look. The drapes were pulled open, letting in the bright sunlight.   
“I bought some uh, pizza if you want. Your favorite.” She stutters.   
“Thank you.” He says, looking at her with a loving gaze.   
She balances the box of half-cheese, half-Hawaiian pizza and grabs two mugs, filled with chocolate milk and makes her way to the king-sized bed. He pads behind her and grabs one of the mugs before she spills it. After grabbing the remote and getting under the covers, she opens Netflix on her TV and flips to a random movie. Neither of them were interested in it, they just needed background noise to drown out the unbearable silence.  
They eat a few slices each and drink all of their milk, talking about anything and everything. She even got Bucky to laugh at a joke, which was rare. Bucky (somehow) manages to turn the tv of and gets up to put on her record player, a vinyl of the Beatles starts to play and he climbs back under the sheets. She moves closer to him and wraps an arm around his broad shoulders. His head falls to her chest and his arms snake around her waist tightly. All of his anxiety, fears, worries, and negative thoughts vanish when she starts to hum along to “Hey Jude”, a line of lyrics slipping out of her mouth every so often and he closes his eyes, listening to her sweet voice. Eventually, she sings quietly and pets his long hair. He can feel the love radiating from her body when she touches his face and kisses his forehead chastely. She’s taken his thoughts and senses over completely and there’s no escaping her. Not that he minds. She’s helped him from falling in every way possible.  
//you’re everything I need and more  
it’s written all over your face  
baby I can see your halo  
pray it won’t fade away//  
As they lie together, forgetting the world, she’s hit with the realization that he’s all she wants and needs. She has no family, no one to take care of. And he needs someone to rely on. She looks at his sleeping form and her stomach flips, sending waves of happiness through her body. Her thoughts drift from him to her old, failed relationships and how she thought she was so in love, which only lasted for a month, or two if she was lucky. She just hoped that it wasn’t the same with Bucky, but she had a gut-feeling that told her otherwise.  
//hit me like a ray of sun  
burning through my darkest night   
you’re the only one that I want  
think I’m addicted to your light  
I swore I’d never fall again  
but this don’t even feel like falling  
gravity can’t forget   
to pull me back to the ground again//  
He sleeps silently against her, dreaming pleasant dreams instead of his usual nightmares. But, it takes a violent turn when he has flashbacks to his days as the Winter Soldier. His eyes roll under his lids, shut tight. The once-soft breathes coming from his slightly agape mouth are now coming out as short pants and murmurs. He’s shaking slightly and it’s like he’s being hurt. She shakes him, to wake him up but it doesn’t work.   
“Bucky. Bucky you’re only dreaming wake up” she says in a calm, soothing voice. She sits up as much as she can while his arms are still woven around her mid-section. She scoots over a bit, out of his arms and his eyes, now wet with tears shoot open. He collects his breathing but they come out in more of sobs than breaths. They’re both sitting up now, her hands on his upper back, rubbing to calm him down and his forehead rested on her shoulder, letting out strangled cries. Once he stops crying he stays in this position, taking in the heat coming from her loving body. She runs her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck and he looks up at her. His baby-blue eyes piercing her dull, grey ones. Her hands are on each of his tear stained cheeks, bringing him closer. Their foreheads touch and he lets out a quiet gasp. She presses her soft lips gently against his and he kisses back, equally gentle. He can’t get enough of her lips, it’s an addiction. They kiss for as long as they can until their lungs run out of oxygen and pull away. She gets him to lay back down and they both fall asleep this time, soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own marvel or any of the characters in this story
> 
> I wrote this a year ago please excuse the absolute horrible-ness in this. I just wanted to post it for a small taste of what a write. 
> 
> I'm taking requests for one-shots for marvel, Harry Potter, and supernatural ! no smut or major trigger warnings though please


End file.
